


Stupid Glitch

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Incest, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Slash, Sticky, maybe??? if you subscribe to robotic incest and don't like it look away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe takes some revenge for being tied to the berth last week, and Sunstreaker is very stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this came from, actually
> 
> NOW, I like to think that Sunny and Sides like to fight each other for a frag. I wrote this will full consent in mind, but, re-reading it later, I worry that it doesn't come across like that.

"I swear if you-"

"Stop worrying about your stupid paint and start worrying about your aft," Sideswipe growls, pinning his twin to the berth, "And whether or not you’ll be able to walk straight tomorrow."

Sunstreaker makes to grab the red mech’s shoulders to flip the over, but Sideswipe moves too quickly. He pins his brother’s wrists to the berth next to his helm and cuts off his curses my covering the golden mech’s mouth with his own. “And shut up while you’re at it,” Sideswipe pants after he breaks the fierce kiss.

Too busy trying to continue looking angry, Sunstreaker can’t stop his frame from arching up toward his brother and revving his engine.

Sideswipe smirks, grinding his panel into Sunstreaker’s and earning himself a poorly muffled groan. “You gonna open up, or what?”

"Make me," Sunstreaker challenges. Like pit he’s going to give in that easily.

Leaning down, Sideswipe distracts his brother with a few sharp nips on his neck while he cuffs Sunstreaker’s wrists to the berth.

"That’s cheating you little-"

"Shush," Sideswipe admonishes, catching the foot that had been aimed at his head and forcing it down until the golden mech’s knee clangs on the berth, "Consider this payback for last week."

Sunstreaker involuntarily shudders, remembering how he’d tied Sideswipe to the berth while he was still asleep, worked his panel open, slid a vibrator in, and left him wake up like that.

He opens his mouth- intending to inform Sideswipe that he can expect it to happen again if he doesn’t uncuff him- but the red mech presses two of his fingers into his mouth and releases his leg to pinch a wire in his hip.

Sideswipe smirks again when his brother’s panel snaps open and he moans. “Was that so hard?” he taunts, moving his hand from Sunstreaker’s hip to his rapidly extending spike.

Sunstreaker tries to curse at his twin around those fingers, but Sideswipe only presses them deeper, so the golden mech just obediently opens his throat with a groan.

To reward him, Sideswipe’s hand leaves Sunstreaker’s spike and he quickly slips his digits into the wet valve- earning himself an eager cry from his golden brother.

"Well, someone sure is eager," he teases, rubbing Sunstreaker’s valve walls lightly.

This makes Sunstreaker growl and attempt to kick his twin again, but Sideswipe merely catches his leg once more, leaving his valve empty.

"Tch," Sideswipe shakes his helm, pulling his fingers from Sunstreaker’s mouth and grabbing his other leg, "And here I thought you wanted a frag."

"You scrap brained, good for nothing, moron! If you don’t spike me in the next nonoclick I’ll-"

"You’ll what?" Sideswipe laughs, finally opening his own panel and grinding his spike against Sunstreaker’s drenched valve, "You seem to be stuck right here until I let you go. Maybe I wanna tease ya for a while. Ever think of that?"

With a burst of static he’d intended to be another string of insults and curses, Sunstreaker’s hips twitch up to try to get that spike in him already slag it! Sideswipe’s response is to press down hard on the backs of his knees until both of them make contact with the berth. 

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker cries out, well and truly pinned now.

"Hmm? You need something?" Sideswipe asks, pressing the tip of his spike into Sunstreaker’s valve briefly before he pulls away again.

The golden mech shivers with a high pitched groan-  _it wasn’t a whimper, slag it-_ when his twin leans down to kiss and bite at his neck once more. “Sideswipe…..please,” he mutters only as loudly as absolutely necessary.

"I’m sorry, what was that?" Sideswipe grins, righting himself and once again thrusting just the tip of his spike into the desperate mech before retreating, "I couldn’t quite hear you."

Sunstreaker huffs, tugging at the cuffs to make sure his arms are indeed still trapped and he can’t just tackle his brother and ride the frag out of him. “Please, you slagger! Just…just frag me! I can’t- I- Please!”

"Good boy," Sideswipe smirks teasingly before he thrusts deep into the golden mech, dragging a grateful shout from him. He leans down to speak into his brother’s audio sensor, "Next time we’ll work on your manners."

"Shut up and frag me you stupid glitch," Sunstreaker gasps, turning his head to kiss Sideswipe before the red mech can taunt him further.


End file.
